Sinful Pleasure
by Ai no Kyou
Summary: Kyou finds himself in bed with Yuki, enjoying sinful pleasures. What will this do to their already bad relationship? What will Toru think when she finds this all out? YukiXKyou
1. Chapter One

**Sinful Pleasure**

He moaned then grabbed on to the white sheets that surrounded his partner and him. He lay there, shirtless and his belt buckle undone. His partner sinfully sucked a vein on his neck. The boy moaned again as the partner sucked more intensely. This is sinful, weird, wrong, he thought and moaned once again. If this was so bad, then why was he here? Why was he lying in bed like this? His body was covered in sinful sweat.

Releasing the sheets, that felt like paper in his hands, and placed them on his partners back. Running his hands down the other's back. The other boy shivered as the other ran his hands down his back. Moving his lips from the vein he had been sucking on, he moved his lips to the others lips.

His tongue curled around his tongue. One hand move to go through his hair, the other ran itself over the boy's groan. Feeling the boy below him moan and shiver under the movements of his hands.

The boy who sat on top, preferred as 'partner', moved his lips to be sucking on the left side of the other's neck. His lips sucked right underneath his chin, a little over to the right. Hearing moaning he sucked harder and his hands moved faster and faster.

Kyou gasped then moaned again. He mentally cursed at his situation. This was sinful, having his cousin and housemate sucking intensely on his neck. "Y…yu…" He tried to speak out his housemate's name, but his housemate sucked even harder making him moan again.

Yuki secretly snickered as Kyou tried to say his name. Tried to tell him to stop. No, he wouldn't. Kyou had brought him to do this. His hand that had once been moving over Kyou's groan moved to be stroking his cheek. His lips and tongue were starting to hurt from all the sucking. Moving the hand that had been going through Kyou's hair he traced it to were he had once been sucking. The skin there felt bruised, sore, and gushy. A hickey would be there soon, and on the side that he was sucking on now would have one as well.

Kyou had been holding in a moan, and he let it out. It rang out semi-long and he gasped for breath after that. He had to make this stop. Lifting his hands he placed them in the space between Yuki and himself. Pushing against his chest he caught Yuki off guard and Yuki stopped sucking. "Stop." He said still gasping for breath.

Yuki smirked and removed Kyou's hands from his chest. "No." He calmly said and lifted his hands over his head and held them there in a tight grip. He could fell Kyou squirm and try to free his hands from the grasp, but Yuki knew his attempts wouldn't work. Tomorrow his wrists would be bruised and may be sore. "We'll do this until I get what I want." This wasn't common for Yuki, but his anger was taking over. At this moment, he wasn't sure what he was mad at. All he knew was he would take it out on Kyou.

Kyou hissed at Yuki and tried to kick him, but all it did was create unwanted sensation. At first Yuki had pulled Kyou's legs apart and rid his knee between the space. Now, if Kyou kicked, it would cause sensation and pain. Kyou once again hissed but lunged up and bit Yuki on the shoulder. His sharp teeth dug into his skin and made him bleed. Despite his attempt to hurt Yuki, his blood tasted sweet and it felt warm. He tried not to touch the blood, but his tongue had to taste it and licked at the blood. He could feel and hear Yuki laugh at his attempt and tighten his grip. "What are you doing, baka neko?" he inquired and loosened his grip a smudge.

Kyou hissed still with part of Yuki's shoulder in his mouth. He drew more blood and bit even deeper. As long as he still had his teeth in Yuki's shoulder, he could do nothing to him now. Kyou had changed the way their position was. He kicked Yuki in the stomach making him release his wrist. He removed his teeth from Yuki's shoulder and pushed Yuki away. Scooting back to rest against the head bored he waited for Yuki to make his next move.

As Kyou kicked him in the stomach and pushed him away, Yuki grabbed the bed sheets and fell out of the bed. He lay on the ground for a few moments and tried to gather his thoughts. Could he just get up and leave now? No, he had told Kyou that he wouldn't stop till he got what he wanted. The nezumi scowled and thought more about how to do this. The first plan he had done was to do it easily, he didn't want to hurt Kyou, but it was down to this now, using extreme force.

Standing he pushed the covers back on the bed and glared at Kyou. He climbed on to the bed and crawled towards Kyou on his knees. Stopping three feet away from him he stretched out his arm. Kyou kicked and he caught his leg in his hand. With all his strength he pulled him under him. Kyou looked shocked and that brought a smile to the nezumi's face. He crawled on top of the baffled neko. "I gave you a choice Kyou." He said as he brought the neko's arms above his head once again. "We could have done it the easy way, but you wouldn't allow me. Now we'll do it the hard way."

Once again Kyou gasped. "Damn….s…sto-" He breathed, practically yelling. Yuki had pulled Kyou's pants down to right above his groan. Moving his head back, Kyou gasped again. Yuki was kissing, almost licking that spot. That spot right above his cleavage. Yuki had tightened his grip on Kyou's wrist, by now one was broken. Kyou groaned in pain, this wasn't fair! Yuki removed his lips from that spot and brought them back to Kyou's bruised lips. Kyou wouldn't open his mouth at all. Yuki took his one free hand, it only took one hand for him to hold Kyou's wrist, and it formed into a fist and pushed up against Kyou's right side of his jaw. Yelling out in pain Kyou had to open his mouth, and Yuki stuck his tongue into that tasteful cavern.

He lay there in some sort of pain. His breathing was slow, and unwelcoming. "God…" He said and opened his copper colored eyes to be looking at the bare skin of his violator.

Kyou hissed under his breath. How could he be lying here with Yuki? Images of the night last night flooded his mind. Why the hell was he at Yuki's house in the first place. Closing his eyes he rubbed his temples with his hand which wasn't broken. Why was he here? Oh yes, to deliver that box of stuff for Toharu. Breathing a sigh of relief that he had figured out why he was here, what exactly had happened?

Rolling to his side and scooting away from Yuki, he felt warm arms wrap around him and bring him back to Yuki. Was Yuki awake? He dare not look up at him, what would happen if he did? Kyou scowled. Why the fuck was he afraid of his rival? The smell of those familiar plumbs invaded his senses. That smell smelt so good. May be he could just fall asleep to it. His eyes slowly closed and he was swept away into dream world again.

Yuki had been awake during Kyou's movement away from him. He watched soundlessly as he drifted back into his peaceful little sleep. He could tell Kyou barely remembered last night, but it stained and haunted Yuki.

He had planned for his brand new apartment to be sin proof. He hadn't turned religious or anything, just he didn't want anything damage and looking like Shigure's house. This apartment he had paid for himself. Himself! After he had graduated high school, with excelling grades, he had found a college and job near by. Still attending college and doing a two-shift job he kept this tiny apartment. And now he had sinned it so badly.

Glancing down at the sleeping neko he scowled. They still lay there with both their shirts off, except Kyou's belt was missing and his pants were unzipped. Yuki thanked fate that he had stopped himself from going too far. Well that was shit, he had gone too far. Why couldn't he have taken the first no for an answer? It was unlike him to get so angry, even though somehow that damn neko had started it.

Bringing his hand up he traced the outline of Kyou's muscles. They were semi-small, not the type to bellow out and engulf his body. Bruises lingered here and there, all caused by him. His hand moved all the way to his wrist. They were bruised and Kyou slightly winced as Yuki ran his fingers over the broken one. Removing his hand from Kyou's wrist he went to his neck.

Kyou felt Yuki moving his hand along his body. It was unwelcomed, but he allowed it to happen. It was plain warmth, and he wanted that warmth now.

He hated himself for allowing this to happen. He was strong, wasn't he? Physically, yes. Emotional, no. He pretended to be asleep as Yuki run has hand along his body, abuse, that was what this was. Kyou opened his mouth to breath easier and his lips ached in pain. So they were bruised too. What would Toharu say when she saw him like this? He wasn't palnning to go back to Shigure's house in a long time, but just seeing her face in disgusting made him feel sick.

"Are we just going to lie here forever?" Kyou dared himself to ask and opened his eyes. "If you want." Yuki's calm voice replied and wrapped his arms around Kyou again. His head rested on top of his. He could here the annoyed sigh of Kyou, and feel his heart tense up. "Fine." Kyou mutterd and found himself curling into Yuki even more.

Both lay there in silence, both fully awake, both wishing for the other one to say something. Last night's 'accident' was stil edged into their minds. Kyou had been punished for something that wasn't that clear, and Yuki had been the punisher. Not even he knew why kyou had been punished. May be it was temptation? Or, just the will to love someone?

**AN:** **Total crap? May be. This is my first yaoi fanfiction, so it sucks**.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author Speak: Hmmm… a paper-mache shrine for me sumisweet? –Ponders the thought- maybe…. . -Gets chocolate from gallatica7- Thank you for the chocolate! Thanks everyone for the reviews, I'm sorry for the jumble and choppiness, even though I'm new, I found it unexcitable…I'll try to rewrite it and make it better.so I decided to make a brand new chapter…I got.lets say…grounded from the computer so here is a brand new chapter…**

Oh yes, you guys asked me to give warnings…so a little out of character-ness…oh! This chapter takes place two days after the 'accident'.

Kyou walked down the halls of Shigure's house. His hand traced over the walls as he walked. He slightly winced at the pain in his wrist **(AN: Yeah, IT IS broken.).** "Damn nezumi…." He hissed and banged his hand against the wall. "Owww!! Shit!" He yelled at the pain in his wrist. He had a knack for using that hand, it would have been better to use the other hand…

"Kyou, _please_ don't damage my house even further." Shigure said coming out of a random room. Kyou glared at him and kept walking, mumbling under his breath. Shigure sighed and went back into the random room he had come out of.

Kyou entered the dinning room and sat down at the table. His free**(AN: The wrist isn't broken…) **hand drew circles on the table surface. Little streak marks were left there, and for some reason, it reminded him of what Yuki had been doing to him… "…..God damn it…" He said and banged his head on the table. "Damn rat." He muttered and looked to the Japanese paper door as it opened. He was greeted by the warm smile of Tohru(AN: Ha ha ha, spelt it right this time ;).

"Kyou, what are you doing?" She asked and came over to him. "You don't look too good…" She said looking him up and down then went to his broken wrist. "Your wrist!" She almost yelled and dashed into the kitchen to get some ice. There was a slight bang, and Kyou suspected she had tripped over something. He almost got up to go race and see if she was alright, but before he could get up Tohru was back in the room and she was holding his wrist with the ice on it. "What happened?", she asked, "Wait! Did this happen when you went over to give that stuff to Yuki? I should have gone with you! I'm sorry!" She kept apologizing over and over again.

Kyou froze at the word, Yuki. He gulped then drew his wrist away from her. "Yeah, we started fighting…" He said half-lying, half telling the truth. He couldn't tell her, no he couldn't. Even though Tohru had been so excepting of the whole turning into an animal of the Chinese Zodiac when hugged by the opposite sex thing, this was a completely different thing. Tohru smiled a nervous smile. "Oh, well I would expect that…" She looked away then looked back at him. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that, just you two fight all the time and.." She stopped when Kyou put his good hand on her head. Smiling he stood and walked out the Japanese paper door. "It's okay Tohru!" HE called over his shoulder as he walked away from the house.

Tohru sat there blinking for a couple of minutes, then stood and went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Kyou walked aimlessly through the town, but eventally he found himself standing outside Yuki's door. He wanted to ring the doorbell, and then punch Yuki in the face and beat the crap out of him. His han raised to ring it, but before he could, the door opened and Yuki was standing right there staring at him. "May I help you?" He asked calmly, acting like nothing had happened.

Don't act like nothing happened, kyou thought and couldn't bring himself to look at Yuki. "Why the hell did you do it!?" He finally shouted and curled his hand into a fist. He swung his arm to hit Yuki right in the face, but Yuki grabbed his arm with ease. "Why are you at _my_ house?" He almost hissed, what was uncommon for a nezumi to do. "Answer my question first!" Kyou shouted and swung his other fist to hit Yuki, but Yuki caught that one as well.

"Because…" Yuki said, and that was the only word he could get out to explain why he had done it. "Damn it! Tell me!" Kyou hissed and screamed at the same time. He lifted his leg, and kicked Yuki in the stomach.

Yuki gasped, having the wind swept away from him and fell backwards bringing Kyou down with him. Fate may have it, that Kyou ended up on top of Yuki. His lips had met with Yuki's and both found themselves blushing deeply. They stayed that way for a few seconds then Kyou pushed himself off Yuki.

Yuki snarled and stood up. Straightening his clothes he looked at Kyou. "Why are you here Kyou?" He questioned, slightly arching his eyebrow at the neko. "I wanted to know why you did it!" Kyou replied and stood up. " 'Because' isn't much of any answer is it?" He hissed and got ready to try to hit the nezumi again.

Yuki looked at him, then with one quick grab, Kyou was pulled into Yuki's house and the door slammed shut behind him. He was pushed up against the wall with Yuki's lips plasterd to his neck.

"Damn it you damn rat!" Kyou yelled but Yuki coverd his mouth with his own. Once again, they stayed there for a few seconds, then Yuki lay his head down on Kyou's lower chest. "I'm not sure why I did it, it just felt like you needed to be punished for something…" He said finally admiting to his unspeakable actions.

Kyou felt himself flush with anger. "Be punished! You asshole! That's all you can think off!? And you aren't even sure why you did it!" He yelled and finally was out of breath. "You fucking rat…you made me go throught that because I was being punished for nothing…what will Tohru think when she finds out? She was so excepting, but this? You fucking rat…." He said and pushed Yuki away from him. Walking silently, he tried opening the door but it was locked. "You locked it?" He questioned looking at Yuki.

Yuki looked towards him and nodded his head. Moving forwards he grabbed Kyou and through him down to the sofa. "Call me a fucking rat why don't you…" He said resting his head in the little spaces between Kyou's chin and his shoulder.

Kyou blushed and didn't move his body to remove Yuki from him. It felt almost good to have Yuki laying ontop of him. Moving his head so it was slightly ontop of Yuki's. "I hate you, you damn rat." He breathed then closed his eyes to prepare for the rest of the long night day and night to come.

**Author Speak: -singing- Can you feel? Can you save a hundred people? -looks at people- Oh sorry people, I was singing a Furi Kuri song…got to love that anime…-cough- oh yeah, this is a Fruits Basket yaoi fic….sorry…well there is a chapter…does it suck!?!?!?!?!?!?!?**


	3. Chapter Three

**Author Speak: -gets chocolate taken away from her- Curse you random person! …Thank you everyone, you have been kind and really nice about this fanfiction. I'm glad you like it and want more chappies. It makes me feel good that some people enjoy the same things I like and like my writings. Since there is a command for more chapters, I got to work on this one after I read the reviews.**

**Oh, and this takes place after an hour after the last chapter. Both Yuki and Kyou fell asleep.**

Yuki's eyes flickered open. The familiar parts of his apartment filled his eyes as he looked about, but something was different. Warm air was being blown down his neck as he lay there, and the sofa that he suspected he was on wasn't so squishy.

Lifting his head, he looked towards where the air was coming from. Kyou was lying there fast asleep. Rubbing his temples Yuki rose to be siting next to the sleeping body. "What is he doing here?" He questioned aloud to himself and continued to rub his temples. A few minutes later, he finally said, "Now I remember. I dragged him in here and fell asleep on top of him."

A smile came to his face as he thought over what he had done. Starring down at Kyou, he felt no need to wake him. Kyou's face had relaxed and his mouth was slightly open to allow easier breathing. His arms had once wrapped around Yuki's body but lay limp at his sides.

Yuki stopped starring at Kyou, remembering if you stare at someone while they're asleep you would wake the person up. Standing he stretched and tried to remember what he was going to do before he found Kyou outside his apartment door. The thought wouldn't come to him; his thoughts kept trailing back to Kyou.

For the past two days, he hadn't thought of anything but Kyou and what had happened that night. What if he had mentally hurt Kyou? It was worse then being physically hurt wasn't it? Sitting himself down on the sofa, he slid down and was resting his head on Kyou's chest.

Kyou's heartbeats rang into his ear. It was slow, but seemed warm and it kept in somewhat of a beat. Going slow, then fast, then slow again. Yuki yawned, feeling himself get sleepy again. He put his hands on both of Kyou's shoulders and moved his head up to be resting below Kyou's chin.

There was the sound of a slight moan, then Kyou's arms wrapped around Yuki's body. "What the…" He said and opened his eyes all the way. Yuki's movements had made Kyou rise from his sleep. Looking down, he saw the mess of silver hair. "Damn it rat..." Kyou said knowing that Yuki was partly awake. "Get off me." He said sternly and with no remorse.

"Then let go of me." Yuki replied feeling Kyou's warm arms wrap around him. "If you want me to get off then remove your arms from me." He said calmly and lifted his head to be staring down at Kyou's face. Kyou stared back up at him and didn't remove his has arms. They stayed starring at each other in silence.

Kyou closed his eyes for a second, then opened them again. Moving his face upwards, his lips met with Yuki's. Once again he closed his eyes as their tongues met. He wouldn't have ever thought of doing this, not to this idiot, but something was urging him to do it, so he did.

Yuki seemed almost shocked as Kyou kissed him. But he relaxed and kissed Kyou back; he knew what this simple kiss would lead to. Removing his hands from Kyou's shoulders, he slid them up underneath Kyou's shirt. His hands stopped at Kyou's abs and stayed there.

Kyou didn't try to remove Yuki's hands from under his shirt; he pulled his hands up and started to unbutton Yuki's shirt. This was strange, sinful; they both knew that as they lay there touching each other's bodies.

The kiss finally stopped, and Yuki bared his face down to Kyou's neck. He started to suck on the left side of Kyou's neck. Kyou moaned slightly, and Yuki kept sucking.

Yuki removed his hands from under Kyou's shirt, and started to inch the shirt up and over Kyou's head. Stopping his sucking, he lifted Kyou's shirt off of Kyou's head, then continued to suck absent mindedly on his neck.

Kyou shivered when his shirt was finally removed from his body. One of his hands rested to be on the back of Yuki's head. The other remained rubbing the soft sink on Yuki's back.

**Two Hours Later…**

Kyou stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. His shirt was off, and a few new bruises had appeared on his lower chest. His pants hung loosely to his body as he stared at himself in the mirror. The broken wrist was bruised deeper then before and causing series pain, but he ignored it for now.

Yuki was outside the bathroom pulling on his clothes. He zipped up his pants and put on his shirt. It seemed to cling to his sweaty body. Slowly he buttoned up his shirt and looked at his sofa. "…. Damn…" He muttered knowing he had sinned his sofa, Siting in a near by chair, he waited for Kyou to come out of the bathroom. "Could you hurry it up, baka neko?' He questioned through the door,

Kyou scowled hearing Yuki's voice. "I'll be done soon…damn rat…" Kyou looked at himself one last time and pulled on his T-shirt. Turning on the water he splashed the water in his face, then wiped it off using one of Yuki's towels.

Opening the door, Kyou looked at Yuki. "Is the door unlocked?" He asked looking to the door and walking out of the bathroom. "No." Yuki replied and went into the bathroom.

Kyou looked at the door. He could easily just kick it down, but for some reason he wanted to stay here. Siting down in the chair Yuki was once siting in, he thought of the events that had happened in the past three days. "Damn it…" Was all he could say as he got out of the chair and sat in the middle of the room.

The bathroom door opened, and Yuki emerged from the doorway. Leaving the door open he walked out and sat on his knees behind Kyou. His head dropped to be resting on his back.

They both just sat there. Silence seemed to fall over them every time. Their breaths were slow, almost like if they breathed too much; they would kill each other.


	4. Chapter Four

**Author Speak:…I keep for getting to put this up, but I own nuttin'! I mean nuttin'! No Kyou, no Yuki, No Tohru, no Momiji, no random dude walking down the street…nuttin…I probably don't even own this Ramen I'm eating….-takes box of treats from PanPan- Thank you very much!! Oh, and I just can't believe the demand for more chappies…wow!! sumisweet, can it be dark blue and black? I love those colors so I got my hair done that way!**

**Oh, and chappie takes place a day after are last chapter..I like leaving you guys at moments like those..-sighs deeply but happily- Okay, so I promise.. HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPPIE!**

Tohru moved swiftly through the Shigure's house. Amazingly, she hadn't tripped over something once today. Fate must've on her side, until she saw Kyou.

She stopped immediately and dropped the load of laundry she had in her hands. Kyou was lying on the floor staring up at the ceiling. He didn't blink once, and his wrist was worst then before. "Oh my!" She gasped and ran over to him. "Kyou-kun! Are you okay?" She asked nudging him and tears came to her eyes when he didn't budge. "Kyou-kun!" She almost screamed after a few moments of silence.

Kyou finally closed his eyes, then turned his head to look at Tohru. "Hey…." He said, then went back to staring at the ceiling. Okay, so staring at the ceiling wasn't health, or in fact good for your mental state.

"Kyou-kun, what's wrong?" Tohru asked and went to get some ice for his wrist again. She came back a short while after and put the ice pack on his wrist. "Did you have a fight with Shoma-kun?" Kyou grimaced at _his_ name. "Yeah, I had to give that damn rat another piece of my fucking mind." He said with no regard to the youthful ears of Tohru.

Tohru sighed relived that it was only a fight with Yuki, even though that wasn't really good either. Just then, Momiji came bouncing in. "Hello Honda-san!" He said smiling and bounding over to her. "Hey You-kun….why…" He stopped seeing the state Kyou was in.

Leaning down, he poked Kyou in the chest. Fate must have hated Kyou for some odd reason, and Kyou jumped up wincing. "Don't poke me you damn kid!" He yelled and exited the room, leaving Tohru and Momiji blinking in puzzlement.

Twitch, twitch. Yuki's hand twitched as he sat there holding a pencil and tried to listen to the Sensei, but it was getting hopeless. Oh why did he _have_ to go to college? He sighed and put the pencil down.

Ignoring the Sensei, what was unlike him, he looked out the window, which he was siting next to. It was raining hard and he would have to walk home in the rain soon.

Just then, a orange cat jumped up onto the outside windowpane. Its body was soaked to the core. Orange eyes looked at Yuki as they stared back and forth at each other. Was that Kyou? No, the idiot wouldn't be outside during the rain, he hated it practically.

Moving his gaze from the cat, he looked at the sensei that was looking at him. "Is there something wrong Mr. Shoma?" The sensei asked and Yuki shook his head. "Just the rain….sorry…" He said and tried to concentrate on the rest of the lesson.

After the class was over, Yuki started to walk home in the rain. His silver hair was getting soaked along with his gray university uniform. Sighing deeply he decided to stop by the park, in the rain, near some trees.

The orange cat that he had seen earlier, was once again there. It stared intensely at Yuki almost like it was mad at him. Yuki stared back at the cat, and now his mind was set that the cat was Kyou. 'Kyou…?" He said approaching the cat.

Kyou lifted his head to look at Yuki and hissed. He was very angry now, after the new bruises and Momiji poking him. As he came closer, Kyou's claws retracted and got ready to scratch up his face.

Yuki was now towering over Kyou. "I guess you got caught in the rain and turned into your cat form." He some how felt sorry for him, then again he felt angry at him for disturbing his lesson. "….." He didn't reply so Yuki got on his knees and placed his hand on Kyou's forehead. "You have a fever you baka neko." Kyou hissed and lifted up his paw to scratch Yuki's hand away, but before he did, Yuki swept Kyou up into his arms.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kyou hissed trying to free himself from Yuki's grasp. "You'll kill yourself if you stay outside like this. And what do you think will happen when the rain stops and you turn back to your human form?" Kyou hadn't thought of that. He stopped struggling and nestled up in Yuki's arms.

Reaching his apartment. Yuki unlocked the door and placed Kyou in a chair. "Stay." He said as if talking to a dog and disappeared into another room. Kyou mumbled something under his breath and sat down in the chair.

The apartment had seemed different the last time he had been here. Oh yes, the sofa was now gone. He snickered at the thought of Yuki getting germphobic and throwing the sofa away. Yuki then reentered with a towel in his hand.

Picking Kyou up, Yuki sat him down on his lap and started to dry his fur. Kyou shook underneath his hands getting water all over the place. "I'm drying you, you baka. You don't need to try to get the water off yourself." Yuki said after his shirt was completely wet. "Does it matter!? You were already wet and you didn't need to dry me ya' know!" Kyou hissed and stopped shaking.

After Kyou was done being dried, he disappeared into the kitchen. Yuki pondered at the thought of why Kyou hadn't turned back to normal yet. Then a thought popped into his head. "He still has a fever." Putting the towel down on the chair, he went into hi bedroom to change his clothes before he got a fever as well.

Kyou jumped onto the kitchen counter and tried to open the ffridge door. "Damn it!" He cried falling off the counter once again when he tried to open the door. "Damn you rat!" He said and exited the kitchen after twelve attempts of failure.

When Kyou reached the living room area, Yuki was siting on the brand new sofa, reading a book. He looked content and intrigued by the book. Kyou couldn't help jumping onto the arm of the sofa then slipping off when he sneezed. Yuki closed his book and turned his head to look at Kyou. "What are you doing neko?" He questioned with puzzlement.

"Nothing that would concern you." Kyou replied mumbling then standing back up. When he stood up this time, his head felt dizzy and he kept seeing spots. Walking forward, he found himself loosing his balance and his head aching. "Ouch.' He said as his head ached even more.

Finally, after a few tries of walking in straight line, Kyou fell to the floor and closed his eyes. Yuki gasped and got up. Picking Kyou up, he felt his forehead again. "his head's very hot." He said and then sat back down on the sofa. Clutching Kyou in a hug he allowed the cat to bury his head into his shirt.

Kyou made no sounds, except when he moved his head or another part of his body to get comfortable. His head hurt, it burned like hell and all he wanted to do was nestle up close to Yuki and know that someone was there holding him and protecting him.

"Yuki…" Kyou said lifting his head and opening his eyes a little. "Yes?" He heard Yuki replay and felt one of Yuki's hands stroke his head. "Can I just sleep here for a little while?" He asked and before he got an answer, he fell into a deep slumber.

**Author Speak: Sorry guys about the e-mail thing. My brand new e-mail is ** **. I should have changed my e-mail address on , but you know me, lazy as hell! I don't feel like making my chappies longer, the effect at ending them at very good parts makes you all have to read the next chapter. Just like a cliffhanger. I'm I evil or what? MWHUAAAAA!! I love to torment you all!! MWHUAAA!! –starts to choke- Water! Water –dies-…..**


	5. Chapter Five

**Author Speak: -comes back to life- I was dead for two days and you all didn't notice? -Mutter mutter- You'll are happy I'm writing more of this story….hmmm…what do you guys think about having a suecal to this story? I mean, like maybe an aftermath with about four chapters to it? –eyes doughnuts- Hmm…I might forgive you, what kind of doughnuts are those?**

**Okay well, this takes place the next day after our last chapter…**

**(1)Totemo ureshikatta yo, kimi ga warai kakede ta**

**Subete o tokasu chou emi de)**

Yuki's eyes fluttered open as the sun shone onto his face through a window. "…" He grunted slightly and sat up. "I fell asleep on the sof…" Something was furry and warm in his arms. Looking down, he saw the orange bundle wrapped in his arms. Smiling, Yuki stood and walked into the kitchen. Kyou was moving his head and his eyelashes were slowly opening as he walked. Even though Yuki was feeling sleepy as usual, he felt the need to take care of Kyou first. "Are you feeling any better now?" He questioned setting Kyou down gently on the kitchen counter. "hnnn…" He heard Kyou reply and assumed Kyou was still half-asleep.

Getting a bowl from the cupboard, Yuki poured milk into it and brought it to Kyou, who had awaken and had jumped to the floor. "I assume you're still sick since you haven't turned back to normal." Kyou's hair stood on end, then relaxed looking at Yuki as he smiled. He hissed a little, then started to lick up the milk.

Yuki kneeled down next to Kyou as he drank the milk. When I found him, he was in his cat form. So he has no clothes for when he turns back, Yuki thought and went into his bedroom to fetch some clothes. He returned shortly and placed them on the sofa for later. He entered the kitchen again were Kyou had fallen back to sleep and his face was buried in the milk. "Kyou…" Yuki said in shock and picked him up. "You baka neko, you were going to drown in a bowl of milk." Yuki laughed hearing his own words and grabbed a cloth that he had siting on the table. He dried his face and then wrapped his arms around Kyou.

Siting down on the sofa, he was stroking Kyou's head when an idea popped into his head. What would happen if Tohru found them like this? She could come over whenever she needed him. He looked at the door and then dismissed the thought. He continued to stroke Kyou's sleeping head. His forehead was still burning and Yuki assumed that he would still be taking care of Kyou for a couple of more days. "Baka neko, you shouldn't have gone outside." He whispered into Kyou's ear then rested his head on the back of the sofa.

**(2)Haru wa mada tookute, tsumetai tsuchi no naka de**

**Me fuku toki o matte ta 'n da)**

Kyou was up for a little while and was lying on Yuki's lap. His ears and tail twitched as they both watched the television, even though it was fuzzy for him and he could barely see it.

Yuki was softly stroking his back and watching the t.v. at the same time. "You hungry?" He asked, stopping watching t.v. and looking at him. Kyou's head turned to look at Yuki and it nodded. "Then get off my lap please." Kyou hissed and jumped of off Yuki's lap onto the table and slipped off it. "Argh!" He cried. "Damn table!" Kyou hit the table with his head then walked away dizzily.

Yuki laughed and walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later he came out with a bowl of milk and set it down on the ground. He sat down on the sofa and watched as Kyou licked up the milk. "This time don't fall asleep in the milk." "Shuddap'!" Kyou hissed and jumped onto Yuki's stomach. He lifted his paw and retracted his claws. Yuki stared at Kyou then burst out laughing. Kyou's vein popped and he slashed Yuki across the face.

Yuki stopped laughing feeling the sting of claws across his face. His hair hid his eyes as he lifted his hand and touched his cheek where he was bleeding from the scratches. Looking at Kyou, his eyes blazed with anger and he grabbed Kyou by the neck.

Kyou made a choking sound as Yuki held him up by the neck in the air. "Y-yuki…can't…" He choked again and tried to free himself from Yuki's grasp. "I take care of you and this is how you pay me!? By scratching up my face?" he tightened his grip then let go and watched as Kyou fell to the ground.

Kyou hit the ground with a large 'thump' and didn't move for a while. He could feel Yuki's eyes on him. "I…" Yuki started to talk, but couldn't find any words. He leaned down and scooped Kyou up into his arms. "Sorry…" He quietly said and stroked Kyou's head and kissed him on the head. "Finish the rest of your milk…" He said shortly and placed Kyou down next to the milk.

Kyou shook violently as he licked up the milk. All that shock of coming so close to death, just made him scared and he did the best he could, shook. Right now he wanted to get somewhere high, maybe even the roof of this apartment structure.

When he was done with the milk, he saw Yuki take the bowl back into the kitchen, and then he watched him come back in the living room. He felt Yuki's hand wrap around his waist and pick him up**(AN: I know you guys hate this, but I'm sorry. I don't have any cats and I'm allergic so I don't know how your suppose to pick up a cat. So if I said how you're supposed to pick up a cat wrong, I'm sorry). **They both sat on the sofa and stared blankly at the television screen.

**(3)Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo**

**Kinou no kizu o nokoshite ite mo**

**Shinjitai, kokoro hodo ite yukere to)**

Kyou was siting on a chair in the kitchen and had the temptation to clean himself. He needed a bath and didn't feel like cleaning himself in front of Yuki.

Yuki was standing there, cooking some dinner and the dinner would probably get burned. He was never good at cooking, and found himself missing Tohru's excellent cooking.

"We're having leeks." He said over his shoulder and heard Kyou fall off the chair. Kyou didn't dare to say anything but was silently complaining and saying, 'are you trying to kill me?'

Thank god for Kyou, the leeks burned when Yuki was cooking them and Yuki decided to through them out and just make plain rice balls. After eating rice balls for dinner, Yuki went into the bathroom.

Kyou could hear the water running and wished again that he could clean himself. Leaning his head down, he started to lick his paw, then stopped. The taste of Yuki's sweet blood filled his mouth. He could remember the first time he had bit Yuki. And he shuttered at the thought of what had happened that night.

The bathroom door opened and Yuki came out wearing only a robe. He walked over to Kyou and placed his hand on his head. "Do you feel up to a bath?" Kyou turned his head and looked at Yuki. He looked confused and utterly shocked. Before he could reply, Yuki picked him up and they were in the bathroom in a matter of minutes.

Kyou wasn't concerned if Yuki was naked underneath that robe, he was more concerned about that water. His eyes were huge and he was clawing at Yuki's arm and hissing at the same time. "I am not getting in that water! No!" He hissed and screamed at the same time. "I don't care. You need a bath, your fur is messy and maybe you'll change back to normal." Yuki said closing the door and locking it.

He set Kyou down on the sink and went over to the tub. "It's still nice and hot. A bath could help your fever." He looked at Kyou and smiled. "Don't worry, I won't let you drown." Kyou's hair stood on end and his vein popped again. "You damn rat!" He jumped off the sink to bite Yuki, but Yuki moved out the way and he ended up flying right into the water.

"AHH!" He screamed feeling the water and trying to get out of the water. Being his idiotic self, he couldn't get out do to his mind being taken over by shock.

While Kyou was splashing around making a fool of himself in the water, Yuki took off the robe and climbed slowly into the water. Kyou looked at him then put his head under water. Opening his mouth to scream he took in a lot of water and started to choke.

Yuki looked at him awkwardly then noticed he was drowning once again. Picking him up, he brought Kyou's face close to his. "Calm down you baka neko! You'll drown yourself." He kissed Kyou's noise and saw Kyou blush.

"You promise not to let me drown?" Kyou asked blushing and shaking a little to get some water out of his face. "Yes." Yuki said and lowered Kyou slowly into the water. Kyou hissed as the water touched his back paws, then his legs, thighs, and was finally up at his stomach.

Yuki let go of Kyou and Kyou sat down in the water. The water came up right below his neck and it felt good. Some dirt washed off his fur and he shook again. Yuki looked at Kyou and smiled. He placed a hand on his forehead and smiled. "Your fever is going down." He lowered himself and allowed his head to go under water then he popped back up. "It would be a shame if you turned back to normal now."

**(4)Umare kawaru koto wa dekinai yo**

**Dakedo kawatte wa ikeru kara**

**LET'S STAY TOGETHER, itsu mo)**

Curse fate! Curse it! As soon as Yuki said that, there was a big poof of smoke. And Kyou found himself lying on top of Yuki, both naked as hell. They both blushed and Kyou made a move to get out of the bathtub, but Yuki grabbed his arms and brought him down so their lips were touching.

When their lips parted, Yuki kissed his nose again. "I told you I wouldn't allow you to drown. And I told you your fever would go down." Kyou rolled his eyes and placed his head down to be right under Yuki's chin.

The water was right underneath his chin and his arms were wrapped around Yuki's neck. "I know what you said, you damn rat…you didn't break your promise." Yuki blinked and looked down at him and smiled. Kyou lowered his head to be under water then lifted it back up to be back under Yuki's chin. "I feel clean now."

**(5)Boku dake ni waratte sono yubi de nee sawatte**

**Nozomi bakari ga hateshinaku)**

**Author Speak: Long, long, long. Took me an hour to write because I kept deleting then rewriting, but I got chapter five done. Your encouragement does help a lot, so thank you very much. The bath part got me really nervous because a picture of Yuki standing there with no clothes on and Kyou drowning in the bath tube popped into my head and I couldn't get it out. It was disturbing…anyway, at least I got this chapter done. I drew a picture of Kyou drowning in the bath tube. That was funny! Also with the bath tube seen, I wasn't sure how I would get Yuki into the bathtub with a picture of Yuki naked in my head. Kyou was pretty easy to figure out how to get into the bathtub. Enough of my talking, for now at least. PLEASE KEEP READING FOR CHAPTER SIX!!**

**Oh, hear are what those lyrics say in the box things…:**

**(1)I was so happy, you were laughing **

**With a smile that melts everything away**

**(2)Spring is still far away, inside the cold earth,**

**Waiting for the time to sprout**

**(3)For instance, even if today is painful**

**And yesterday's wound remain**

**I want to believe that I can free my heart and go on**

**(4)I cannot be reborn**

**But I can change I go on, so**

**Let's stay together, always**

**(5)Smile only at me and touch me with those fingers**

**That simple desire is everlasting**

**Yeah I know, it's the Opening Song to Fruits Basket. I think it's better in English, I don't know why… -goes off to watch Fruits Basket again- BYE ALL!**


	6. Chapter Six

**Author Speak: So you think my idea was okay? I was wishing you guys would like the idea. I'm not sure how I shall end this story, it depends. Sumisweet, see when you watch the DVD of Fruits Basket, they changed the whole opening song lyrics. Go to languages, pick Japanese, then watch an episode. The opening song is in Japanese and the subtitles all are different from what they were singing in English.**

**-takes doughnuts- I like glazed…-starts eating doughnuts and typing at the same time- Oh, takes place…I don't know three hours later after out last chapter…**

**(1) Nagai nagai sakamichi no tochuu de tsumazuite**

**Itai nani ka ga kirete mou arukenai)**

Kyou sat leaning against Yuki. He was smiling feeling the warmth Yuki was giving off. "What would happen, if Tohru found us like this?" He questioned with slight fear seeing her face in his mind. He felt Yuki's grip tighten on him and then felt his head on his shoulder. "I think, she would except us for who we are. That is Tohru's way, always loving and excepting."

Kyou listened to what his cousin said. Would she really? He opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Sighing deeply he leaned into Yuki even more. Their bodies touching more then before.

Yuki felt their bodies become closer and he nibbled playfully on Kyou's left ear. Kyou was blushing deeply and trying to resist the energy in his groin. "You know what I want to do?" Yuki asked lifting Kyou's shirt up a little and sucking on his back. He could feel Kyou shutter again, and knew he did that when he mentioned anything sexual.

"But then you'll have to get a brand new sofa." Kyou said unknowingly tempting Yuki even more. Yuki stopped planting kisses on Kyou's back and smiled. "I know I will, but we won't do _it_ on my sofa this time." Kyou blinked, knowing what that meant and he felt sick remembering the first time.

Yuki pushed Kyou forward gently then grabbed onto his hand pulling him up. "I at least deserve this as a thank you gift for taking care of you." Kyou gulped as he was pulled up and was beginning to be dragged towards Yuki's bedroom.

"Y-Yuki, I don't want to…" Kyou said looking away as the grip on his hand was tightened. "You don't want to?" Yuki replied looking at him but his hair covered his eyes again. "I don't really care if you want to or not." He said pulling Kyou behind him despite the neko's attempts of protest.

Kyou felt himself being pulled towards the bedroom. Yuki opened the door and walked in, but Kyou grabbed the frame of the door and tried to free his hand. "Please! I don't want to do this! Not know you damn rat!" He hissed trying to pull himself free.

Yuki growled, uncommon for a nezumi to do. With force he grabbed Kyou by the shoulders and through him down on the bed. Kyou gasped in shock and tried to wiggle out from under Yuki, but Yuki had him pinned down and was once again holding his wrist above his head.

"STOP!" Kyou yelled but was hit by Yuki in the chest. "No!" Yuki replied and placed his lips on top of Kyou's. "You could at least treat me to this after I've taken care of you." Yuki said and started to lift Kyou's shirt up off his head. "……" Kyou didn't say anything, all that filled his mind was what had happened the first night. We had he come back to Yuki? He could've ignored him and acted like nothing had happened.

Over the past two days he had thought Yuki of being loving, someone that he wanted to be with, but did he really want to be with someone who forced him to have sex with him.

Yuki sucking intensely on the side of his neck interrupted his thoughts. "Damn…" He said with a slight moan. Damn it! Damn it! Fuck! He thought in his mind and just wanted to yell and kick Yuki off of him.

Yuki had him pinned down to the bed. He wouldn't move until he got what he wanted, even though it would hurt Kyou physically and mentally. He kissed Kyou on the lips and moved one hand down to be undoing Kyou's belt buckle.

Kyou moved his body to try to free himself, but was punched fiercely in the stomach by Yuki. He almost spit up blood into Yuki's mouth. God, I hate you, I fucking hate you, Kyou thought trying to catch his breath from the punch. Yuki finally removed his lips from Kyou's and started to unbutton his shirt. Kyou gazed up at him, hate in his eyes and his hand curled into a fist. His hand lifted up and punched Yuki right in the face.

Yuki was taken back and was pushed off of Kyou. He rubbed his cheek and looked at Kyou. His eyes blazed again making Kyou gulp and in a matter of seconds he was on top of Kyou beating the shit out of him. Kyou was gasping for breath and trying to defend himself from Yuki, but he gave up after a while.

Blood ran down from his mouth as he allowed Yuki to lift off his shirt and work with his belt buckle. His arms were lying against his side as he thought on how to free himself. Beating Yuki up wouldn't help, he had tried and had gotten beaten up in return.

May be he did owe Yuki something, but not this. May be he owed him the fact that he was there, that he had someone that loved him. But, this was nothing. If Yuki could wait, if Yuki didn't _have_ to do this _right_ now, may be Kyou would have allowed him to do this. He winced in pain and felt himself freeze feeling his pants being pulled down and off his legs.

He hated the feeling of being exposed to the cold air that seemed to be feeling the room. Yuki was snickering quietly to himself as he once again kissed Kyou's lips that were slowly beginning to bruise.

**(2) Tsumasaki tachi mitai na hibi demo itsuka kitto**

**Tsuyoku naritai to miageru sora wa takaku)**

They both lay naked. Yuki was still on top of the poor neko, who looked tired and utterly unhappy. Yuki was kissing Kyou, then he stopped and gazed down into the neko's eyes. It hurt him to see Kyou, the person he admitted to loving, in so much pain. But he wanted this, and he would get what he wanted.

He kissed Kyou on the forehead and felt how hot it was. May be the fever was coming back, or may be that was just the heat between them. "I know you hate me." He said kissing Kyou again. Kyou didn't reply, but it was in his eyes.

Moving down a little, he looked at Kyou on more time, and hid his eyes again. The look Kyou was giving him made him want to kill himself. Kyou was in pain, the bruises, the pain, the mentally hurt, but mostly the abuse and the feeling of being deserted once again.

The abuse that he had suffered from his family, was coming back. He had thought he could find some comfort in Yuki, but he was wrong and it hurt when he closed his eyes when he feeling Yuki insert himself into him.

There was some moving between Yuki's body, but that was a blur to Kyou. He felt some temptation, desire, may be pleasure but it hurt and he just wanted to beat the shit out of Yuki, but he felt weak do to the pain and that it had started to rain again.

The pain seemed to stop, and he could feel Yuki lying on top of him. Running his hands through his hair then kissing him softly on the cheek. Yuki wanted to say he was sorry, but that wouldn't solve anything or even help anything. He placed on hand on Kyou's chest and kissed him one more time. "You can leave after this." He said and sounded faraway.

Kyou nodded his head slightly and hoped that Yuki would stop this now. He seemed to be schook and out of it. His eyes were glazed over and no emotions were showed. Yuki climbed off the bed and put on his underwear and pants. He picked up Kyou's and handed them to Kyou.

Kyou sat up and put his underwear and pants on but his T-shirt had seemed to disappear and he thought it had gone under the bed during the commotion. He lay back down on the bed and stared plainly at the wall. He felt Yuki's arms wrap around him and kissed him on the back of the head.

He shivered and opened his mouth and left it open. He wanted to scream and shout and just, just push Yuki away. But despite it all, he turned around to be facing Yuki and grabbed on to him. His arms wrapped around his waist and he buried his head under Yuki's chin.

**(3) Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo fui ni watashi o tamesu**

**Mou ikudo koeta darou**

**Hitori nakiakashita yoake)**

They stayed that way for hours and hours. Kyou was silently crying in the crock of Yuki's neck and Yuki was trying to comfort him, but he wasn't doing a good job. He suspected Kyou was crying because of the abuse and he rubbed Kyou's back and whispered kind words into his ear. "I.. It's okay Kyou…shh…it's okay…" He kissed his forehead and contuined to comfort him.

It was nerve racking to see Kyou crying, and it was sickening to see Kyou's body the way it was. His chest was covered in bruises. His wrist looked broken, and Yuki suspected that they were broken. Then his arms, they looked like they had been run over by a car. His lips were bruised, black and blue and there was no trace of red left in them.

Kyou finally stopped his crying and held tighter to Yuki's thin frame. He looked like he'd been shot through the heart, and it felt like he had. His mental health didn't seem to good as Yuki looked at him. May be he had gone _too_ far. What if he had waited? What if he had just stopped himself before it got _too_ far. May be it would have been magical, like in the movies when the main stars first do it. May be they both would have enjoyed it and Kyou wouldn't cry after it had happened.

Yuki also tightened his grip around Kyou's body. They both were hot but dared not to move. Yuki was stroking the beautiful orange locks and trying to make Kyou feel better. Would Kyou stay here and cling to Yuki for everything he had left? Tohru would worry about Kyou if he did and Yuki would have to tell her that he was staying here for a while. He knew Shigure would ask questions, and so would Akito. He ignored the fact they would ask questions and continued to stroke Kyou's hair.

So Kyou's mental health had been cracked, it would have been cracked anyway, do to the abuse he suffered from his family. His breathing slowed down, but he still clung to Yuki, even though Yuki had caused most of his pain. May be he should stay with Yuki for a while, if he didn't, who knew what would happen?

He whimpered slightly as Yuki let go of him and tried to cling to him more, but it was hard to do, do to the fact that he had really nothing to hold onto. He peered up at Yuki, but he was barely able to see him and no emotion showed in his eyes again. "I'll be back, I promise." Yuki said and kissed Kyou on the forehead. "I mean it." Kyou could hear the door open then it went quite.

A few minutes later, the door opened again and Kyou felt Yuki's hands lift him up gently then he wa siting plainly on Yuki's lap. Yuki's hands were cold because he had been holding a glass of water. He took a sip of the water, then brought the cup to Kyou's mouth. Kyou felt the glass press up against his lips, and he opened his mouth. He was used to doing that since Yuki always made him open his mouth. The water poured into his mouth slowly, and he swallowed it slowly.

Yuki took the cup away and set it on the nightstand. His arms wrapped around Kyou and they laid back down. Kyou clung to him again, trying to find some comfort in Yuki.

**(4) Chiisa na kesshin kurikaeshi aruite yuku no**

**Harahara to yuki no mau michi mo haru ni wa hana)**

**Author Speak: Hai, it is a piece of shitty sex. I'm sorry, I'm not good at doing sex scences. I love to read them, but when it comes to writing them, it turns into a piece of total crap. So, sorry about how bad it is. XD. I think I will make this story go up to ten chapters, then start the sequel. Does that sound good to everyone? Gosh pressure, pressure to get this chapter up. But I did it!! MWHUAAA!!**

**Here is what the lyrics say:**

**(1)Long long is the oncoming road**

**Something is hurting and I feel I can't walk on**

**(2)Standing on tiptoe looking for something everyday, but someday surely**

**The ever-changing sky I look at will be source of strength**

**(3)Still there is joy, still there is sadness, and I don't when to expect either**

**Still I must carry on, I know**

**Alone I cry till the dawn comes**

**(4)With a bit of determination, I continue to walk on**

**Though my heart is thumping and the snow dances about the road, spring will bring the flower once more**

**Okay, this is from Fruit's Basket and it's called Sorairo; Sky Blue.**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author Speak: Okay... so I'm back with a brand new chapter…-sighs deeply- So sad what happened the other day…-ranting- Huh...sorry about that! Oh! Victoria Lee, see Kyo is supposed to be spelled with the 'u'. Or, you can spell Kyou many ways; Kyo, Kyou, Kyoh.**

**This chapter is almost depressing…sad isn't it?**

**(1)Tanoshii yuu ge, saa kakomimashou**

**Kyou no namida wa, kora, asu no chikara ni shite)**

_**I watched, blankly as he moved around this apartment. His beauty far greater then mine, his elegance betters then mine. Never had he had this abuse, never had he had this feeling of being left alone to die.**_

_**I want to die now, but if I do, I would give into him and make him sad. Maybe I should have been more powerful, maybe I should have trained more…if I wasn't such an idiot. If I wasn't just a worthless cat…**_

_**Dying would make him sad…but he deserves to be sad. He deserves to be in as much pain as I am right now! He deserves to fell what I feel! Damn, I'm so worthless right now. Why does he allow me to stay with him? Why doesn't you just throw me to the curve? Why doesn't he just kill me?**_

_**The best I can do now is cling to him. I cling to him like there's no tomorrow. Like if I let go, the world will come crashing down on us. He doesn't push me away, but I know the look in his eyes. I know he's disgusted with me and I know he wants me just to disappear.**_

Kyou clung to Yuki's thin frame once again. His head was rested on his chest and he was slowly closing his eyes. Yuki's beating heart was building a lullaby in Kyou's head. He titled his head and tightened his grip around Yuki, just in case something happened while he slept. His eyes closed finally and he was sent into a nightmare-filled sleep.

Yuki stroked the orange locks of Kyou's hair and watched as his eyes closed. He felt guilt looking at his face. The few bruises on his face, then the badly bruised lips that seemed to part into a smile as he slept. The smile faded away as his face scrunched up and he made light groaning sounds.

He grabbed at Yuki's shirt and burried his face into it. Tears were spring from his closed eyes and he trembled with the pain of the nightmare. Yuki looked at him in shock then wrapped his arms around Kyou tighter. "Kyou…?" He said aloud and got the idea he was having a terrible nightmare.

Yuki sat up slowly, not to hurt him. Kyou's body was still weak from the bruises, making it hard to move with him on top of him. He rubbed Kyou's back and whispered sweet words into his ear. "Calm down…I'm here Kyou…shhh…I'm right here…" He kissed him on the forehead and waited to see what Kyou would do.

Kyou's light groaning stopped, but he kept crying. The nightmare wouldn't stop, even though Yuki was right there. The pain of being punched in the stomach; beaten, was still in his head and causing him utter pain. It was miserable, but he was stuck with this nightmare.

**Nightmare(AN: This is what's happening in the nightmare.):**

**_Everything was dark, and it gave Kyou an eerie feeling just being there. The sound of footsteps were ringing in his head, then lights seemed to flicker on. _**

**_Yuki was standing there, his arms spread wide and he was calling Kyou's name. Not wasting any time, Kyou was on his feet racing towards the arms he loved so much. The more he ran, the more Yuki got further and further away from him._**

**_Kyou stopped running; paralyzed. Yuki dropped his arms and started laughing at Kyou. It wasn't one of these happy laughs, like when you laugh at someone for doing something happy; it was devilish._**

**_He pointed at Kyou, and shouted, "You fool! I could never love such an idiot like you!" Yuki disappeared into the light and the lights flickered off, leaving Kyou alone._**

**_His knees gave out, and Kyou fell to his knees. He clutched his head screaming and crying. His heart seemed to beat faster, faster, faster, and faster! Then it stopped. Kyou clutched at where his heart was, then fell over into a pool of his own blood._**

**(2)LA LA LA, subarashiki, LOVE & LIFE**

**LA LA LA, ai subeki, LOVE & LIFE)**

Kyou screamed then his eyes opened and even more tears fell. He banged his head against Yuki and sobbed into his shirt. "Why?" He asked in a whisper. "Why'd you do it?"

Yuki looked down at Kyou then removed his hands from Kyou. He shook looking at the falling neko. Kyou's mental health was a big question in his head at the moment. Had he really hurt him that much?

"I told you before…you had to be punished." He looked away from Kyou. Knowing Kyou had done nothing, and it was his own damn fault Kyou was like this now. He breathed deeply and thought, trying to come up with a better explanation.

"PUNISHD!?" Kyou yelled and lifted his head to be glaring at Yuki. "What the hell did I do to be punished? What did I do to have these damn nightmares!?" He let go of Yuki's shirt and backed away from him. He was sitting at the end of Yuki's bed staring in disbelief.

Yuki looked down to miss Kyou's gaze. He didn't have the answers. He would never have the answers to what happened. Maybe, he wanted to just have Kyou so bad, that he went to any means to have him.

"Don't just sit there! Tell me!" Kyou hissed moving forward and grabbing Yuki by the shoulders. "Do I have to suffer through this? Do you have to have all this control over me?" He shook Yuki's shoulders and glared at him. "Answer!" He hissed into his face.

The anger built up in Yuki. Kyou had no right to yell at him. None at all. He was just a stupid neko who didn't even have a rightful place in the family. "DAMMIT!" he kicked Kyou in the stomach making him fly backwards and hit the wall with a loud thump.

Kyou covered his eyes with his hair then stood up. "You don't _really_ know the reasons…do you?" He asked quietly. Clutching his fist into balls.

Yuki looked at him and climbed off the bed. He walked over to Kyou and grabbed his chin. "Of course I don't know!" He kissed him on the lips then started to punch him in the stomach.

Kyou's eyes widened feeling the pain. It was doubling do to his old bruises and the new ones coming. Blood dripped from his mouth and onto his neck. "Stop it…Y-yuki...Stop…" He coughed up more blood and braced himself for the worst. Fighting back wasn't a option. He knew with all Yuki's anger he would lose, and just waiting it out would be the best choice. Then, he knew that he would go crawling back to Yuki. Maybe if he just shut up, Yuki would forgive him and love him like a normal person would do. But they weren't normal, and either was their love.

Yuki continued to punch Kyou in the stomach. The blood was dripping onto him, and maybe he could hear the cracking of bones. Oh, he could beat Kyou to death. He could make him sorry forever asking questions. Yuki laughed while beating Kyou up, and it reminded Kyou of the laugh from his nightmare. Kyou swallowed some blood.

He finally stopped, thankfully for Kyou. Yuki stood and looked down at the site of Kyou. He was worse then before and blood was flowing from his mouth. His eyes widened and tears came to them. The tears disappeared with the anger that filled Yuki and he kicked Kyou in the stomach.

Kyou made a gasping sound then clutched at his stomach. His eyes closed and tears came flowing out of his eyes again. The pain, the abuse, all of it. Why couldn't Yuki just love him? Why did he _have_ to know what had happened the first time? Why? WHY?

Yuki looked at Kyou and dropped to his knees. Tears were springing from his eyes as well, then he grabbed out at Kyou and brought him into an embrace. "J…ust leave when you're better Kyou…or else I'll kill you…"

He placed his head on Kyou's shoulder and cried along with him. He _was_ going to kill Kyou soon if Kyou stuck around. He would be labeled as a murderer, but he was already one. Yuki had murdered Kyou's spirit, murdered the love that they _could_ have had. "I'm…sorry…I'm going to kill you one day…one day I'll kill you with this abuse…and you'll die hating me…" He gulped and embraced him tighter, but let go knowing that he would hurt Kyou again.

Kyou remained silent. He wouldn't leave Yuki, no he wouldn't. Despite the abuse and pain he suffered, he would stick with Yuki. They could settle their problems. Somehow, they would work it out and get along. He would shut up and never ask questions like that again. He would allow Yuki to have sex with him, without the pain. No struggling, just lie there _trying_ to enjoy it.

"I-I'm not going to leave. I'll try to do what y-you want." He stuttered and tried to find the words that were collecting in his mind. "I'll have sex with you willingly, I won't argue and fight…I'll be…" Yuki covered Kyou's mouth with his own. Removing his mouth he looked into Kyou's eyes.

"No you won't…I don't want to be miserable…I don't want you to be here, fulfilling my needs!" He kissed Kyou again the ran one hand through the orange strands of hair. "You'll die a miserable man. Only living to carry out my needs." He kissed his forehead then stood up.

Exiting the room, he left Kyou alone with his thoughts.

"NO!" Kyou screamed and clutched his head. Memories of his nightmare filled his head and tears dropped to the floor and mixed with the blood already on the floor. "I don't care if I die a miserably man…all I want is to be with you Yuki…"

**Author Speak: -cries on the ground- poor Kyou-san! WAHH!!! WHY DID I HAVE TO WRITE THIS? My poor baby! –stops crying- okay, I'm over that right now… **

**For I don't forget my love and thanks goes out to my loveable reviewers:**

**PanPan**

**  
Madame-belldandy **

**Rinoki Rio  
**

**Caer  
**

**Dynach **

**Gallatica7**

**Xxmoonlight-angelxx**

**Sumisweet **

**S n u c k  
**

**Polka Dot **

**Ima randomperson **

**Dreamer **

**Domekyo **

**NekoInuyasha13**

**FanficWriter **

rAiNwAtEr

scars07

**Simply Hopeless **

**Silent Bob 546 **

**Varyluvs321 **

**Miyazaki Itou-Chan  
**

**kaesaku **

**Lyrics Say:**

**(1) Pleasant Supper, now, let's gather around.**

**Look to this day's tears to bring tomorrow's strength.)**

**(2) La La La, A wonderful feeling, Love & Life**

**La La La, Loveable, Love & Life)**


	8. Chap Eight

**Author Speak: Shit, the last chapter was really depressing and made me want to cry really badly. I didn't even know why I wrote that chapter. May be I'm just some creepy person who likes to see Kyou hurt and Yuki taking care of him? I don't know…WAH! I really didn't want him hurt that much, ya know? But I was losing my hope in ideas and that seemed like the only good one for the moment. RAiNwAtEr I hope you didn't mind that I used your idea for this chapter? Credits for the idea goes out to you!**

**(Another gun for hire and just another day**

**When we are done, you just abuse it, whatever you say)**

Kyou walked down a path holding onto Tohru's hand. They were quiet and the silence seemed to make the situation they were in more and more worse.

"Where you at Yuki-kun's house while you were gone?" Tohru asked smiling at Kyou as they walked hand in hand. Kyou avoided Tohru's eyes and smile. "I was…" He finally said and let go of her hand.

Tohru looked up at him. "Kyou-kun, if anything is bothering, you can always speak to me." She said stopping her walking and giving him serious eyes. "I mean, if something happened…"

Kyou looked at her with the same serious eyes. "I know I'm prying, I'm sorry, but something's bothering you." She said and blinked when he started taking off his shirt.

"Kyou-kun!" Tohru said closing her eyes and turning the other way. "Tohru-kun, I want you to see this." Tohru opened her eyes, then turned around in shock. "Oh my! What happened?" She was staring at his chest in disbelief. "Did Yuki-kun do this?" Her eyes filled with tears just thinking about Yuki and Kyou fighting so badly this happened.

Kyou didn't reply then nodded his head. The look of shock and terror on her face made him sick. He knew this would happen, that she would be disgusted if he showed her.

He placed his shirt back on, then waited for her words of disgust. "What _really_ happened?" Was all she said and she sat down on a large rock to hear him speak. "Yuki and I are…uh…" He couldn't say 'love', he wanted to cry it out, but he went speechless.

"Are in love." Tohru finished the sentence for him then smiled. "You were afraid to tell me, but I love you both even if you two love each other!" She stood up with that big smile on her face. "No matter what! I love you both!"

Kyou looked shocked at her. "You…really do?" He questioned and almost smiled. "Yes! And at least you aren't fighting!" Had Tohru forgotten about the whole 'bruises all over body' thing in that little period of time? It was simply amazing how she could cheer him up in this shirt while he had been back at Shigure's, but it saddened him knowing he had left Yuki by himself in the apartment, and had left him to fix all the damage that had been done. Maybe not all, there was still the love between them that had to be fixed.

He had left Yuki's house about two days ago, and there was no sign for Yuki coming to whisk him away. Yuki had worn him if he hadn't left, that Yuki would end up killing him, like he wasn't dead already.

Tohru grabbed Kyou's hand, whisking him away from his thoughts, and headed back to the house. A smile was still planted across her face and she hummed as they walked. If Kyou had stayed with Yuki, he would miss all these wonderful moments between them.

As the house came clearer and clearer, Tohru finally spoke to end the silence. "Last night, I was talking to Shigure-san, and I told him my thoughts about your relationship with Yuki-kun." Kyou froze in his spot. He loved Tohru, but she didn't have any right to talk to Shigure about it. "Well, he said he thought the same thing, that you two loved each other. So it turns out, we both were right, but Kyou-kun…" She didn't look at him but let go of his hand and continued walked. "If what Yuki-kun does to you, do you think it would be safe to ever go back to him? I'm sorry! But, if he beats you, it wouldn't be safe." Tohru stopped talking and turned to look at Kyou. "I mean, Yuki-kun is really nice and loveable, but do you believe he would stop?"

Kyou sighed and avoided her gaze again. "He probably wouldn't, but I love him Tohru. A little while ago I would have never been able to say that, but if I try, maybe he'll stop?" It was more of a question instead of an answer for her.

Would he really stop all the beatings? There had to be some way to make him stop Kyou would do anything for him to stop. Talking hadn't worked, and either was trying to beat the crap out of Yuki in return, was there any way to make it stop?

He didn't get an answer from Tohru but felt her arms wrap around him, then there was a poof of orange smoke.

"I'm sure he would Kyou-kun. He loves you, and you love him." She was crying and holding him in his cat form. "Love can do anything to heal, that's what I believe, and I'll help anyway I can!" She hugged Kyou tighter to her, then heard his little cry of pain.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She stopped hugging him so tight and set him down on the ground. "I promise! I won't let you…" Kyou covered her mouth with his paw. "Tohru-kun, I appreciate your love, your concern, and your willingness to help, but I can't allow you to. This is between me and that damn rat! Not you!" He smiled at her while twitching his tail. "I'll do the promising, I promise I'll figure out a way for Yuki and I to be together."

Tohru smiled again and nodded her head. "Alright then, I believe you'll figure out a way to be together, all ways." She picked up Kyou, then his clothes and continued to head towards Shigure's house.

**(If you were offered some, would you bite the hand?**

**Would you betray a friend to prove you're cold then walk away?)**

Kyou stayed at Shigure's house for about another week. When ever anyone would ask him questions were he had been he would ignore them and act like they weren't even there.

No matter what he did, his mind drifted back to Yuki. That nightmare still haunted him no matter what. He was always wishing, when the front doors would open Yuki would be standing there with open arms and take him away, but that never happened.

He worried about Yuki. Was he okay? Did he find someone else to love him and offer his body to? It was torture thinking about him, wanting to go back. Maybe it _was_ best to stay here. It was much safer, and if Yuki wanted him, Yuki would have to come and get him.

Kyou sat on top of the roof, like always. His hair was blowing in the bitter cold, and it covered his eyes to shield the tears that were falling. He wanted Yuki so badly, but Yuki hadn't come. Was he that of a nuisance Yuki would forget about him that easily?

Wiping away the tears, he looked at the full moon. It cast a shadow over the land and seemed to taunt him in every way. It was so fear, able to shine anywhere at any time it pleased, but he was stuck here in what seemed to be nothing.

His light-red eyes watched the moon as it shone on. It could shine all night, but he could lay there, as dull as ever. Lying down, the tiles of the room dug into his back, and the bruises started to burn like hell.

"Damn it." He said and put a hand over where most of the bruises where. He closed his eyes, trying to make it go away and he longed for Yuki even more. Could he go back? No, that was why this had happened.

Yuki lived by himself, and he could have just left Yuki alone after that and they would only see each other at New Years for a short period of time. Hai, he could have been happy if he hadn't gone back to Yuki's house after the 'accident'. But, somehow he felt he wouldn't be completed if he hadn't gone to him.

His heart ached the most out of all of this pain he was forced to suffer. Looking towards the ladder you used to climb up onto the main part of the roof, he sighed deeply. The pain was beginning to stop, but just the image of Yuki climbing up the ladder then taking him into a tight embrace and kissing him sweetly, made the pain start more and felt even worse.

Was the pain there just to reminded him that Yuki did that and that he needed Yuki? "Damn it al! Fucking damn it!" Kyou hissed and sat up, then fell back onto his back. Oh god, the pain was beginning to be too much for him to handle.

He banged his head on the tiles, and his head started to bleed. "Fuck!" He hissed and rolled onto his side. Curling up into a ball he stared in pain at the ladder.

"Please, just come up here and take me away…" He whispered towards the ladder, but everything fell silently as he lay in pain. "Yuki…" He mumbled and reached out to grab onto a hand that wasn't there.

**(We were born with nothin', I don't want, but you need something**

**You want glory, I need none and it's coming between us)**

Yuki tapped his desk with his fingers. The tapping sound filled the room and his head concentrated on the tapping. His head was bowed and the pencil he had been writing with was lying next to his hand and it rolled about as his fingers made the desk vibrate.

Looking down at the pieces of paper in front of him, he sighed. He was supposed to be writing a paper on the Laws of Physics** (AN: Sorry, I'm not in college so I'm not sure what exactly what they learn about.)**, but it had turned out to be words of feelings. And Kyou's name was scribbled here and there. Man, his head couldn't get more jumbled up at the moment?

Sighing he got up and pushed the papers into the trash bin next to the desk. "There's no way I'll be away to finish this by Tuesday." It was already Sunday, one day till it was due. He would have finished the paper days ago, but all the papers had turned out the same, plain shit about how sorry he was to Kyou.

He laid down on his bed, but then got off it. He had been sleeping on the floor, the feeling and the look of Kyou's eyes haunted him when ever he layed down on the damn bed.

Why? Why had he done it to Kyou? Forcing him to have sex with him, then beating him. How could he have done such a thing, to someone he loved? He sat on the floor, leaning against the very wall he had hurt Kyou so badly at. "I fucking hate myself…" He buried his head into his hands and sighed deeply.

"I'm such a…such a murderer." He had some how murdered Kyou. Not physically, but mentally and his spirit of being a fighter had been killed. Yuki took his head out of his hands and leaned it up against the wall.

There was some blood on the wall, probably Kyou had moved his body and had gotten blood on the wall. He wanted to clean that blood off, but he couldn't. It reminded him so much of Kyou, and he needed that. "Damn…" He touched the blood then looked towards the door as it opened.

Standing in his doorway was a teenage looking girl. She wore a Grey university uniform and had her arms crossed over her chest. The light tapping of her shoes filed Yuki's ears as she came to stand in front of him. "Yuki-san, what the fuck are you doing?" She asked and leaned down so her face was right in front of his face. 

"Natsume-san, what are you doing here?" Yuki asked in a much calm voice despite his fear of the woman standing in front of him. Her jet-black hair, with its dark blue highlights, seemed to give her an super eerie look. "Well you idiot, you have been very distant lately, and you _haven't _replied to ANY of my phone calls!" She snapped and stood up.

"Does it matter to you?" He hissed and pushed her away from him as he stood up. "Well as a friend, I _want_ to know what the hell is wrong with you!" She hissed back at him and stamped her foot. "And who was that orange-top boy I saw here a week ago?"

**(People are born with**

**People are born without)**

The thoughts of Kyou rushed through Yuki's head. The cute little kitty face, that bright orange hair, and the way he used to look at him when they were happy together. He clutched his hands into fist, then glared at her. "Why must you know everything? Can my life never be a secret?"

Natsume sighed and then sat on his bed. Crossing her legs she glared back at him. "So my suspicions are right, you love that guy and did something to him to make him leave…I suppose?" her tone was evil and devilish. She would get to the bottom of this, anyway she had to, her sweet cousin Tohru had asked her to do this.

"How did you know?" Yuki hissed and was about to hit Natsume square in the face. It was none of this bitch's business. And why was she trying to figure this all out? Had Kyou told her about this? Why would he? He didn't even know she existed.

"I've been watching you, just to make sure you were okay." Natsume got off the bed and walked out of his bedroom into the living room. Her bag was on the sofa and she sat down and switched on the television. "Yuki-san, what did he do to get you so…violent…? She asked opening her bag and looking around for something.

"What are you?" Yuki asked sitting down next to her and watching her rummage through her bag. "A stalker or something?"

There was silence except for the sound of her hand going through her bag. "I think you would get use to stalkers, since you _were _the prince of our high school." She sighed and pulled put what she had been looking for the past few minutes.

It was a black cell phone with dark blue flame patterns on its cover. Flipping it open, she dialed a number, then pressed the green telephone, signaling dial that number, then shoved it up to Yuki's ear. "Talk." She said and Yuki took the cell phone as it rang then there was silence on the other end. 'Talk' Natsume mouthed out then continued to watch the t.v.

"Umm… Hello, this is Yuki Sohma talking…" Before he could finish saying a sentence that he was trying to piece together on the phone, Kyou's voice came over the other line.

"Yuki?" Kyou asked with shock and almost dropped the phone. There was a long silence until he heard Yuki's voice again.

"I…uh….Natsume-san!" Yuki turned his head to be looking at his friend. That fucking bitch! She set this whole thing up!

Even though Yuki wanted to be with Kyou, there had been something keeping him from going over to Shigure's house and bringing Kyou back to his apartment. He knew he would hurt Kyou again if he came back. But his heart ached now, he wanted to know what it felt like to feel Kyou wrapped up in his arms once again.

Natsume was smirking while she watched t.v. and didn't turn her head to look at Yuki. She would force them both to talk to each other, even though her relationship with Yuki, as friends, would get totally screwed for the moment, but she couldn't allow her promise to Tohru disappear.

**(Some people have and others want**

**What some go without)**

**Author Speak: Alright, alright, I'M SORRY ALREADY! I KNOW IT HAD BEEN ALMOST FOUR DAYS SINCE I UPDATED!! WAHH!!! FUCKING WRITER'S BLOCK TOOK OVER! Okay, -deep breath- anyway I must clear somethin' up right now. Natsume Shuugo is one of Yuki's friend, and unknowing to him and Kyou, one of Tohru's cousins. This is fictional, I don't KNOW the names of Tohru's cousins and she'll only be appearing in bits and pieces here and there. She's basically based on me and helps the story stick together a little.**

**The idea for this chapter, like I said before, isn't mine. It goes out to rAiNwAtEr, so thank her because she brought me out of my writer's block! Thank you! ;) So idea © to rAiNwAtEr… -takes tootsie rolls- Thank you! I love you all!**

**-gives rAiNwAtEr doughnuts- Hope you like doughnuts! Love ya bye and thanks again!**


	9. Chapter Nine

Author Speak: You people really, really, like this story don't you? Since you love it so much, I will continue on with the story. I got lazy, yeah really lazy and I'm sorry!

_**(One smile would be etched over my face,**_

_**But something is holding me back)**_

Silence fell over the two as they stayed on the phone. No one dared to hang up, and no one _really _wanted to.

Kyou's hand shook violently as he held the phone up to his ear. It was taking all his control not to scream 'I love you' into the phone. He gulped and leaned against the wall holding him up. He had wanted to hear Yuki's voice for so long. He _wanted_ to run over there and fall into Yuki's arms.

It was ironic, almost as funny as hell, that this all happened over that one night. All of it. It was weird how at first he had hated that rat so much. How he would kill that rat, then himself, but now, he felt that he needed the nezumi more then anything in the world.

Maybe he was just plain, stupid? Or his heart ached so much that it was going to kill him soon. Being so far, to him, from Yuki was starting to affect him more then he could have ever imagined.

His plan hadn't worked. Leave Yuki, Yuki comes and gets me proves that Yuki loves me. Everything after the leave Yuki had been successful.

"Yuki… I umm…" Kyou wasn't able to say anything. His heart ached even more now. He slid down to the floor and waited for Yuki to say something. Please, just say something! Kyou thought and almost dropped the phone on the floor.

"How are you?" Yuki asked those words were the only ones he could say. Yuki looked at Natsume, glaring at her as she got up and stuck her tongue out. Flipping him off, she went to the door and put on her shoes. 'When you're done sweetheart, put my cell phone back in my bag and I'll be back later!"

Grabbing Yuki's keys she opened the door, then closed and laughed as she walked down the hall towards the lobby. Mission number one was complete. Now it was up to Yuki, if he wanted to go to Kyou and embrace him with warm arms and give him a sweet kiss.

"….fine…" Kyou said and stood up. Now! Hang up the damn phone and got fucking now! His mind screamed at him. It had more control over him then anything. "I…I'll see you…" He said then hung up the phone. It made him glad that he hadn't continued to talk to Yuki. If he had, he would have shouted out all his feelings into the phone and Yuki would have found him more disgusting.

Yuki blinked at the cell phone as Kyou hung up. He placed it back into Natsume's bag, and then pushed the bag off the sofa. Was he _really_ that awful to Kyou? Was he that awful that Kyou would hang up the phone and never speak to him again?

He placed his head on the arm of the sofa and curled up into a ball. Closing his eyes he tried to think of better things. Maybe he could find someone else? Maybe he would speak with Tohru over the phone. It always made him happy to hear her voice.

_**(What was once placed in your hand has faded into nothing.**_

_**Wrapped around in blinding lies)**_

Kyou ran out of Shigure's house, not even bothering to close the door behind him. He ran as fast as he could, he even past Shigure and Tohru on his way. 

"Kyou-kun!" Tohru said as Kyou ran past her. "Where might he be going in a rush?" She asked Shigure. Shigure was smiling and watched Kyou run out of sight. "Off to find someone." He looked down at Tohru. "Come on Tohru! Don't worry about him, he'll be okay!"

Tohru nodded her head, and they both continued walking towards the house. She was smiling all the way, knowing he was off to find Yuki.

Kyou ran across the street, almost getting hit by a car. The driver yelled at Kyou, then continued to drive. Kyou ignored him, and turned the corner.

There it was! The apartment building Yuki lived in. gasping for breath, he ran toward it faster then before. He knew something might happen if he just appeared at Yuki's door. The hate in Yuki's eyes, the disgust, the bitterness, but he just needed to see Yuki one more time. To make sure, maybe they could be together… maybe?

He ran through the lobby, then turned a corner and found himself right in front of Yuki's door. Kyou didn't ring the doorbell but opened the door with so much force, it almost broke down.

Yuki lifted his head, just about to yell at Natsume for not ever knocking, but he closed his mouth and stared at Kyou. No, Kyou wasn't' standing in his doorway, staring back at him. No Kyou wasn't…

Kyou's mouth covered Yuki's and he wrapped his arms around Yuki's slender frame. Yuki was in complete shock as he felt Kyou wrap his arms around him. He wasn't sure what was going on, but it felt good to feel Kyou again.

Kyou removed his mouth and stared down at Yuki. "I wanted to know…" He was on top of Yuki, just staring down at him, making him look back up at home. "I won't leave until I get the answer." "What do you want to know baka neko?" Yuki asked, getting back into his regular nature.

Smiling, Kyou kissed Yuki again and buried his head in the crock of Yuki's neck. "Do you…love me?" Yuki didn't reply. What did it mean if he did? Would he go back to beating Kyou and making him suffer more and more?

But his heart was crying out, and he slowly opened his mouth. "Yes, I do." He wrapped his arms around Kyou and placed a hand on his head. He knew what would happen, he would hurt Kyou again, and Kyou would suffer but stay.

Just thinking about Kyou suffer, made Yuki's heartache. He didn't want Kyou to suffer, but he knew they would both suffer if they were apart. He sighed and stroked the bright orange strands of hair, which was now his again. "You know I'll kill you Kyou." He whispered into Kyou's ear.

Kyou was silently, but tightened his grip on his Yuki. "I know, I would rather be killed by you." He nestled his head deeper into the crock of Yuki's neck. He was breathing warm air down Yuki's back, and making Yuki shiver with pleasure.

Just think, one week and three days away from each other, just made them both sick and made their hearts ache. The tight grip they had on each other symbolized how much they needed each other. Yuki never thought that going away to college, that he would need the baka neko who had fought with him since they were children.

Kyou closed his eyes and took a deep sigh. "Will ya be here in the morning, when I wake up?" He yawned, even though it was the mild of the day, he just wanted to sleep tightly in the nezumi's embrace.

"Yes, I will." Yuki moved so he was in a more comfortable position and closed his eyes as well. "I'll be here." He yawned as well, and moved his hand, which had been on the back of Kyou's head, to be firmly on Kyou's back.

_**(I wanted to know, what would be,**_

_**But it has seemed to have just faded away.**_

_**Have I ever told you? That I love you?)**_

Author Note: Total bullshit at the moment. . Yes, bullshit…. Oh, well the lyrics in between the 'sections' are _MINE!!!! _You here? MWHUAAAA


	10. Chapter Ten

_**Author Speak: -watching her dear Sesshomaru-sama kill youkai- isn't he dreamy? …. Oh yeah! Sorry guys! Just watching Sesshomru-sama, my one and only –heart eyes- Anyway, here is Chapter Ten…. I think…**_

_**(Brand-new world**_

**_Atarashii yume no hajimari)_**

_My dreams weren't forbidden, but what about this love? Could we possible keep it a secret between us? She knows, and Shigure… but will it ever be accepted by all? _Kyou thought in his dreams. He had been sleeping for hours, wrapped in the arms of his lover. Most of his dreaming had been pleasant, but he had had part of the awful nightmare, but this time he had reached Yuki and Yuki had wrapped his arms around him in a strong embrace. Then there were the questions that kept popping up into his head.

_Can we keep it a secret?_

_Can it ever be accepted?_

Kyou knew Akito wouldn't be too happy about him being in love with his Yuki, and he knew Yuki thought that as well. It would take all of what they all had to keep the secret safe, but that would be challenging.

He flickered his eyes open, and looked about. Yuki's apartment was still had it had been hours ago, and his lover's arms were still wrapped around him in a tight embrace. So Yuki had kept to his promise. Kyou lifted his head to be looking into Yuki's violet eyes.

"Good morning." Yuki said kissing Kyou's nose and loosening his grip. He had woken up during the night to Kyou's whimpers and had not allowed himself to loosen his grip until the neko had woken up. Kyou smiled at him, and as well loosened his grip.

"Did we really sleep till morning?" He questioned, and rubbed his eyes. Kyou sat up, and yawned. It was dark, so he was thinking it was still night. "We did." Yuki replied looking over at the clock that was sitting on top of the television.

"This early?" Kyou hissed and looked at Yuki who was smiling at him. It was 6am right on the dot. How many hours was that? 14.

Yuki was now leaning against the back of the sofa's arm and had propped his knees up to his chest. He was staring at Kyou, wondering how the neko, who used to wake up this early to train, said it was too early? "Early? I thought you used to get up around this time to train." Yuki said and laughed quietly as Kyou's head banged softly against his knees.

"Key word, used to." _Should I tell him what I'm thinking? I want to tell him I'm concerned, but if I do, does that mean it's over? _Kyou sighed, then pushed Yuki's legs apart and crawled up so he had his head resting against the nezumi's chest. The rest of his body was in-between Yuki's legs, and Yuki was laughing at the tickling sensation Kyou's breath was making on his chest.

Yuki placed his hands on Kyou's shoulders then shook him. "Wake up!" He said smiling then kissed Kyou as he lifted his head. Kyou blushed, and kissed Yuki back. He had missed the warm sensation he got when Yuki kissed him, even though it sometimes led to pain.

They parted for breath, and Kyou lay his head back down on Yuki's chest. He could hear the sturdy heartbeat, and closed his eyes once more. It was like an old song his mother used to sing to him when he was little. It brought back memories to him, and his eyes watered. It was weird, how tiny moment like this led him to crying, but memories filled his soul and mind.

Yuki looked down at Kyou and wiped away some tears from Kyou's eyes. "Don't cry." He said, and pulled Kyou up like a small child so he was looking Kyou square in the face. "I don't want my child to cry." Over the month, Kyou had been hurt almost like a child, and Yuki had taken care of him like a mother.

Kyou blinked, and wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck. He placed his head on Yuki's neck and kissed the soft skin there. At least Yuki would take care of him. He smiled to himself and whispered "thank you" into Yuki's skin.

He loved his Yuki. _His _Yuki, and Yuki was no one else's. Kyou closed his eyes once again, and thought of many things. All revolving around Yuki, of course, but he thought of what would have happened if that night had never occurred.

He could remember hearing something once about true love, he could remember it so clearly now. "Grip the opportunity of true love, or it might disappear forever and eternity." Kyou had finally gripped the opportunity of true love, and would hold it close no matter what.

Yuki watched Kyou, and placed his chin on top of Kyou's head. Really, what would have happened if he had never violated Kyou? It was a funny thing, using the word 'violate' but in a way he had. Fate was playing with their minds, their hearts, but he couldn't stop thanking fate. It was on their sides for once.

_**(Gooru mezasu tabi wa**_

_**Tsuzuiteyuku itsu datte)**_

Kyou sat on the floor, staring up at the television screen. Inu-Yasha was on, and the ending theme "Brand New World" was playing. He sighed, and watched the characters look all happy and the two main ones, Inu-Yasha and Kagome, look deeply in love.

It made him think of how much in love he was with Yuki. Yuki, he had gone to college, then had come home but was now at work. Poor Yuki, having to work such a tight schedule. It amazed Kyou how Yuki found time to be with him, or for Yuki to be by himself.

It was no 7PM so he would be home soon. Cowboy Bebop came on and he switched off the television. He had never liked that show, and he wanted to see Yuki walk in.

Even though he was the neko of the zodiac, he felt like a small puppy waiting for its' master to come home. He sat there, staring at the door and would be up at any moment, when the door opened, to greet Yuki. He was like the dog what wagged its' tail for its' master. (AN: That came from Gundam Wing…)

The door opened, and Kyou watched it intensely. He jumped up seeing Yuki and smiled at him. Yuki smiled back and shut the door behind himself and made his way over to Kyou.

He kissed Kyou's nose and looked at him. He was wearing Yuki's white pajamas, and his orange hair mixing with the white made Yuki laugh. "Nani?" Kyou asked, arching his eyebrow at Yuki's laughter then dismissing it and listened to Yuki's laughter.

Yuki had only laughed like this when they were at the hot springs with Tohru. He could relax now with Kyou, even though he knew Kyou would never leave him be about this.

He stopped laughing and kissed Kyou's nose again and then disappeared into his bedroom to change out of his clothes.

Kyou once again looked at Yuki, and then sat down on the floor once again. What would they do tonight? He shuddered and thought about the last times. Would Yuki understand he just wasn't, okay with doing that? He wasn't afraid of actually having sex; it was just the forcefulness Yuki used to get it.

Yuki emerged out of his room and sat down next to Kyou. He was wearing one of his Chinese shirts, and black jeans that seemed to mitch match against his skin color.

He placed his head on Kyou's shoulder. "You want to know something?" He asked switching the television on to watch the rest of Cowboy Bebop. Kyou frowned at the show then looked down at Yuki. "What then?"

"Well when I went to University, want to know who I saw there?" He waited for Kyou to ask who, and smiled when he did. "Tohru-san." Now Yuki had all Kyou's attention. "Why?"

"See my friend, Natsume, is Tohru's cousin. Tohru has gone to visit her and will be staying with her for a month. Natsume took Tohru down to see the university."

"Oh." Kyou said, sounding less surprised then Yuki had expected. "That's nice. Ya know she needs to get out more and visit more people." "And get this. The only reason that I called Shigure's house, was because she gave me her cell phone and I took it not knowing who would be on the other line. I just thought it would be one of our friends."

Now Kyou was surprised. "You didn't call me because you didn't want to?" He didn't care about Natsume, or Tohru at the moment. "I… Kyou, don't take it too seriously. It was fate that brought me to calling you, and the big plan Tohru and Natsume had to get us back together."

Yuki lifted his head from Kyou's shoulder, and then laid down on his side. He placed his head On Kyou's lap and placed one hand on Kyou's knee. "I'm sorry." He said and turned his head to be looking at Kyou's face.

Kyou sighed and smiled. "It's okay." He placed a hand on Yuki's head and pushed back some hair out of Yuki's face. Then looking at the television, he changed the channel to the weather. He had been feeling weak, it was raining again and he wanted to see how long the rain would last.

"All damn week!" Kyou yelled at the TV. He didn't want to be weak all week long because of some stupid rain. He growled, which was uncommon for a neko, then laid down on the ground. Kyou was staring up at the ceiling, but was stroking Yuki's hair.

"Hey Kyou?" "Hn." "Are you afraid of me?" Kyou shot up and looked at Yuki. Yuki sat up as well and looked at Kyou seriously. "Are you?" Kyou swallowed then looked away from Yuki.

Yuki could be so sweet, almost innocence, but then he would just turn and start beating Kyou up. "I…" Kyou turned to look at Yuki and smiled weakly. "It's just that… you know… you can be so nice, then just turn…" He didn't want to say 'evil' and he was starting to get afraid with the look in Yuki's eyes.

"I don't want you to be." Yuki lashed out at Kyou, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face into the white pajama top. "I don't ever want you to be afraid of me."

Kyou felt his top getting wet, and looked down to see Yuki crying. "Yuki…" "I don't want you to be, I was so wrong for hurting you. It was my fault you were in pain."

With those words, Kyou simply wrapped his arms around Yuki, and held him like a small child.

_**(Brand-new mind**_

_**Jyounetsu o daite**_

_**tsugi no DOA made**_

_**Mada minu sekai e saa, hashire)**_

**_AN: MWHUAAA…. Updates are fun… but my fingers hurt from typing. The song lyrics come from the song "Brand New World" from Inu-Yasha. It's song by V6 and it's amazing! The vocals are cool, because it's V6 , and the music is awesome!_**

**_Lyrics Say:_**

**_A brand-new world,  
The beginning of a new dream,_**

**_The journey will always  
Continue to take us to our goal._**

**_A Brand-new mind,_**

**_We've embraced the passion, we have yet to_**

**_See the world past the next door, _**

**_So come on, and run!_**


	11. Final Chapter

**AN: It seems… it was a time for an update, so I decided to update. I've been working on my graphics on my website, http: but that's all I've been doing… so here is an update to fill your perverted minds (you know you have them, and so do I because if I didn't, why would I be writing this?). Oh, and I decided to finally end _Sinful Pleasure_ on this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I just felt like putting this up, I own nuttin' -'**

**Warnings: Big one…. Sex… oh yes! I tried on it! I tried, sorry if it just basically sucks…. –big sigh- **

They both were lying bare on that same bed, which had caused on of them so much pain. There were slight whimpers and gasps for breath, but they were pleasurable with no sight of pain anywhere.

The orange-haired neko placed both his hands on the silver-haired nezumi. The nezumi was slowly sucking on the neko's neck. The neko gasped with excitement and pleasure.

Yuki stopped himself from sucking on Kyou's neck and kissed his nose. Kyou blushed deeply and gasped as Yuki start to trail his tongue from the crock of his neck down to his bellybutton. Yuki was so close to Kyou's 'manhood' and that was starting to make Kyou nervous. The nezumi had promised not to hurt him, but Yuki was never _really _predictable and this joyous situation could turn dangerous.

"You wouldn't dare…" Kyou gasped as Yuki licked even closer. "Oh I would." Yuki replied calmly, like they weren't even having sex. Kyou scowled through his pleasure. How did Yuki have this ability to control him at every moment? "Don't." Kyou barked, not really wanting to go even further.

The last time they had done this, it wasn't exactly 'pleasurable'; unless you were a person who loved to get the shit beat out of you by your lover.

Ignoring Kyou's demanded, Yuki took this leap of bravery and reached down and grabbed 'it' Kyou shuttered with pleasure and glared at the nezumi. "Y-you…" He stuttered and as Yuki started to rub him he moaned. God damn it. This was so blissful, but he was starting to regret it.

Yuki stopped rubbing Kyou's groin then kissed him on the lips. "See that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Every time he talked, he made sure that their lips brushed against each other's, and Kyou once again shuttered in pleasure. His lips tingled as Yuki's touched his.

The nezumi lifted himself up and looked around for some sort of object. Kyou watched with puzzlement. "What are you looking at you dumb rat?" He questioned then his eyes landed on what Yuki was looking at. It was a small, blue bottle that contained that awfully, greasy stuff that was used to expand and soften his angus.

Yuki grabbed the bottle and looked at Kyou. Kyou stared at Yuki, and Yuki stared at Kyou. They squared-off for about a minute, then Kyou finally gave in and nodded his head. His body prepared itself for that liquid, and the pain, which followed after.

The nezumi opened the bottle with a look of mischief in his eyes. The greasy oil spread over his fingers, then he snapped the bottle shut and looked at Kyou. "It's going to hurt a little, but try to relax your muscles."

He pressed his fingers against Kyou's angus, telling the tight muscle there to relax. Kyou was hissing lowly at his lover, and grabbed onto the blankets surrounding them. "Make it quick." He often got cramps from all his body was forced to suffer during this act of love. So it _really _wasn't suffering, more like pleasure that brought little bits of pain, but he knew at as suffering.

Kyou, even to his mind's protest, lifted his hips to the feeling of one of Yuki's fingers slipping in. Yuki leaned over Kyou, slightly taller to him, and purred into his ear. He was tempting Kyou to enjoy what would come soon, and as he slipped another finger in, Kyou gasped with an uncertain pleasure.

Yuki had hit that certain spot within him, and his body was wanting more and more. His hips rose a little higher and Yuki chuckled at the look on Kyou's face. He looked dazed, almost confused.

Slipping his fingers out of Kyou's angus, he slipped downwards and spread Kyou's legs apart easily. "You perverted freak." Kyou said, almost in a whisper. "I'm not perverted, this is simply a way to show that I love you, you baka neko." He was smiling mischievously.

Lowering his head, he placed his mouth over the tip of Kyou's groin and Kyou clutched onto the blankets tighter and moaned with pleasure. He was really starting to hate his lover. Why couldn't he just simply get it over with? Why did he have to make it last so long and drown him in this pleasure called love?

Whimpering he tried to push Yuki away, but his arms were numb with pleasure. His body was telling him just to allow Yuki to do this, but his mind was yelling, 'tell him to fucking stop!' But soon enough, Kyou was buried in pleasure and he couldn't hear his mind or feel anything else except for Yuki's mouth and the pleasure that was building up inside of him.

Yuki soon stopped and smiled at what he had accomplished. "See that was fun. Wasn't it?" He teased Kyou. "Now lift your hips." It sounded like he had done this way too many times, or Yuki just found himself… interested too much in sex.

Regaining his sense, Kyou lifted his hips and hissed. "Why do you taunt me so?" He asked as Yuki pulled him to be sitting on his lap. "Haven't I explained before? It's just the way to show I love you sooo much." He kissed Kyou's nose playfully. "Now just drown yourself in pleasure." Yuki said smiling and gently leading himself into Kyou with slight pleasure.

'Easy for _you _to say.' Kyou thought and gasped as he felt that certain spot get hit. He relaxed his body to Yuki's length being inside of him, but grabbed Yuki's shoulders and placed his head on top of Yuki's.

Yuki slowly pushed himself in and out; causing Kyou more pleasure and giving him that cute little dazed look on his face. Kyou moaned with pleasure and finally let go of Yuki's shoulders laid on the bed. His hips were lifted and Yuki took that opportunity to place Kyou's legs on his shoulder, making Kyou's anus easier to access.

He pushed faster, and smiled when he heard Kyou's moans and whimpers… wait a whimper of pain wasn't good.

Kyou was grabbing onto the sheets. He was moaning, but whimpering in pain. It was common for him to get cramps and they were finally taking effect. Yuki was about to pull out all they way, but Kyou sat up and grabbed his shoulders. "Haven't you said." He was talking in between gasps of breath. "You weren't going to stop till you got what you want?" Yuki blinked then smiled. "Well yes, but I also said I didn't want to cause you-" "Don't you dare stop." Yuki was taken back at Kyou's words and pushed him back down.

"Fine then. Now shut up and let me finish." Kyou lay back down and grabbed the sheets ready for the pleasure to come. He could indoor cramps for Yuki. And it wasn't like they would be doing this _everyday. _It was awkward having Yuki's length inside of him, but he relaxed and moaned when Yuki started to push in and out again.

It was at least another five minutes of pleasure, untill Kyou couldn't hold it in any longer. He cummed to Yuki's satisfaction. "Yuki…" Kyou whispered, not being able take any more of these cramps. Yuki nodded his head, and cummed inside of Kyou.

Kyou flinched with that liquid flowing in his body, and was relived when Yuki slipped out of him and came to lay beside him. "See, that was fun. Wasn't it?" Yuki asked, looking utterly tired. "Whatever…" Kyou replied, turning over on his side to be facing Yuki and curled up next to him.

Yuki smiled and brushed the hair out of Kyou's eyes. "Can we do this tomorrow?" He asked, doing puppy-dog eyes and hoping Kyou would give in. Kyou scowled and sharply said "No." Yuki frowned and wrapped his arms and Kyou. "Why not?" He asked staring into Kyou's eyes.

"Because this was for a special occasion." Kyou replied closing his eyes then opening as he heard Yuki laugh lightly. "Okay then… but…" Yuki said and turned his head to the side for Kyou couldn't see it.

"But what?" Kyou hissed, wondering what Yuki was getting at. "Can we do it when I get a pay raise?" Yuki turned his head back with serious eyes. "Fine." Kyou replied and closed his eyes. His head was buried in the crock of Yuki's neck and he was slowly falling into slumber. "What about when I finish school?" Kyou hissed then nodded his head.

Yuki sighed with satisfaction. "Okay. I'll work extra hard then." With a little laugh, he closed his eyes and fell into slumber with Kyou.

**AN: Well. There. I want to thank everyone for reading and I'll come out with a new story soon!**

**Love you all!**

"**_The key to success, is success itself."_-Keiy Boshiro.**


End file.
